


探病

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 旧文一篇，梗取自老三国
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 10





	探病

却说一日汉中王刘备召集众臣议事，特地说了今日事关重大，以至于平日总是有几个告假的，今天也都来得格外齐全。可是虽然人够多够齐，刘备往下一扫，便察觉有哪里不对。

平日里刘备虽然严于政事，然而还算宽待群臣，若是有人告假，一般都会通融，来日谁不来，他也不往心里去。可唯有一人是否在，他可是一眼就能看出来的。

刘备低头咳嗽了一声：“诸葛军师何在？”

“启禀大王，诸葛军师告假，说身体不适，不能前往。”糜竺回道。

“他病了？不过两日未见，怎么就病了？也不知会孤一声。”

底下糜竺的眼睛紧往太傅许靖那边儿溜，许靖赶紧上前一步：“大王，军师是昨日察觉身体不适，到了晚间便难以起身，病状甚危……”说到这里许靖顿了顿，又瞄了一眼旁边的糜竺，糜竺早把眼睛扭了过去，盯着一边的柱子仿佛要把上头看出个窟窿来。许靖又抬眼看了一眼刘备早已不那么好看的脸色，拱手禀道：“不过听说他休养一夜，现在已经好多了，大夫说……”

“这些事，孤怎么不知道！”刘备掐了一把座椅的把手，疼得一咧嘴。

“大王国事繁忙，又事出匆忙，故未来得及通告。昨日正巧臣去与军师有事相商，所以才偶然得知……”许靖说着，看着旁边糜竺还在那与柱子相面，不禁咬牙把头扭向另一边的谯周，用了眨了眨眼。

“启禀大王，昨日军师特地嘱咐我等，说请大王勿要担忧，但以国事为重。”说完了，谯周扭头去看了一眼抖搂袖子的许靖。

刘备越听越不对劲，看这几个人的神色举动怎么瞧怎么别扭。“你们几个，是不是有什么事瞒着？军师到底得了什么病？”

“大夫说，他当时偶感风寒……”

“昨日查验，医者说尚不知道……”

许靖和谯周一起进言，结果各自都未说完，又听对方这么说，只好住了嘴，面面相觑。

“什么乱七八糟的！”刘备忍不住了，大声叱问，“你们俩昨天都在他府上？”

“是。”

“可是我昨日分明听殷司马说，你，”刘备指着谯周，“你不是和他去饮酒了么？”

“啊，是有此事，后来分别后路过军师府，特上门拜会……”谯周吞着口水，慢吞吞地说道。

一边的糜竺似乎终于把柱子看穿了，于是扭回头去，“大王，群臣都已经到齐了。”

整个上午刘备都觉得气不顺，本来想要好好计议之事，因为诸葛亮不在，也有些暂时无法定夺。加上又有人提出之前说过好几次的劝进之言，刘备本就对此事有所犹豫，因此即使说过数次，也没有同意。此时听人再讲，只觉得烦躁，好不容易心不在焉地散了群臣，刘备立即命下人准备车架。

“去军师府。”

才往外走了没几步的糜竺听到了，连忙扯了许靖的袖子，许靖又连忙去扯谯周。结果谯周走得太快没扯到，许靖和糜竺二人只好铁青着脸回到刘备面前。

“大王要去探视军师？”

“听你的意思，他病的不轻。我岂能坐得住？”

糜竺似笑非笑地咧了咧嘴，低了头，许靖还一本正经地行礼道：“军师今天特地告知臣等，说他需要静养，拒门谢客。请主公择日再去。”

“哼，谢客？他难道会连我都不见？”

“他说了，谁都不见。若是大王去……只怕若商议国事，又要军师劳心。”

“我是去探病，谁说要谈国事了？难不成你以为，我与军师相见，除了国事就没别的话了？”

糜竺忽然有些坐立不安，偷偷地捅了捅许靖。许靖莫名地看了他一眼，又被他扒拉了几下。

刘备看着俩人的小动作，觉得今天一整天都很是莫名，也不想和两人矫情，吩咐下人去准备车辇去往军师府。糜竺忙上前一步：“大王若去，也要等用过膳再去。若是军师知道大王饿着肚子探病，只怕又要担心。”

刘备点点头，“那我下午去看他，你们先回吧。”

诸葛亮正在屋内批公文，忽然下人冲进来禀报，说许太傅等人来了，有事甚急。诸葛亮刚说让他们进来，呼噜噜一下冲进来一批人。

“这是怎么了？”诸葛亮一头雾水地看着一屋子人。

许靖擦了擦头上的汗：“快，大王等一会就要来了。”

“今天就来？”诸葛亮又是一愣，“不是说要过几日……”

“哎……”糜竺眯起眼，拉长了声音，“听说军师患病，大王还能等到明日？若不是我拦着让他先吃饭，只怕现在他就到了。”

正说话间，下人通秉说，汉中王来了。大臣们又是一片手忙脚乱，诸葛亮忙把他们让进屏风后的屋子。“没有我的暗号，千万不要出来！”诸葛亮再三嘱咐，又赶紧脱了鞋袜跳上床，才让下人回禀。

照理说王者来访臣下，是不用等回禀的，但是刘备特地吩咐到了诸葛亮府上，必须按规矩等下人回话。

“其他人是我汉中王治下之臣，可军师与我同为汉臣，算是同僚了，我不过爵位大过他而已。所以该有的规矩还是要有的。”刘备曾经如此说过。也正因为如此，诸葛亮虽然在刘备称王以后未得加封，却是汉中王之朝上下除了刘备最被人敬重的一个。

刚刚扯了被子躺好，刘备已经快步到了屋内。诸葛亮这才想起刚才批阅的公文还忘记收拾，可是此时已经来不及了。他瞟了一眼桌上的东西，目光却和进来的刘备对了正着。

他赶忙躲过目光，用力咳嗽了几声。刘备侧身坐到诸葛亮塌边，诸葛亮才假装才看到刘备，吃力地扒拉开眼皮。

“大王……”诸葛亮声音嘶哑地叫了一声，就要起身，被刘备一把按住。

“失礼失礼……”诸葛亮又是一阵咳嗽，下人递上水碗，他喝了一口，“大王勿怪。

“孔明！”刘备好像有些恼了，“你今天怎么回事，跟我还讲究什么失礼不失礼的？而且我都说了嘛，私下里你就不要叫我大王，我听着不舒服。”

诸葛亮苦着脸扭头看了一眼屏风，又看向刘备，刚想说话，只见刘备已经发现了刚才自己所担心的东西——桌上的公文。

“这怎么回事？难不成你病着还去批阅公文？”刘备质问道。

“我……这是昨天还没病之前……”

“墨迹尚未干透，还说是昨天，当我是三岁娃娃骗着玩吗？”刘备当真恼了，死死盯着诸葛亮。

“刚才我觉得身体好些了，想到今日商议国事我不能到，心急如焚，所以起身想要批阅公文。不过还是觉得不能胜任，只好又回来躺下，东西未来得及收拾……”看着刘备越来越犀利的眼神，诸葛亮知道自己扯不过去了，赶紧又动用杀手锏——玩了命的咳嗽。果然见他这样刘备就慌了，干脆不用下人，自己端起水碗给诸葛亮喝水。诸葛亮只怕又要被责问，抓着刘备的手咳嗽个不停，咳得脸色发白。

刘备果真服了软，忙叫大夫，被诸葛亮一把按住。

“我没事的……不用……”咳嗽的多了，就算是假的，也觉得喉咙有些不舒服。诸葛亮觉得自己的声音嘶哑的可以以假乱真了。

“你可要保重身体啊，怎么突然病了，都不跟我说一声。”

诸葛亮长出一口气，可算等到了准备好的台词，连忙清了清嗓子：“忧心如焚，只怕……命不久矣！”

刘备连忙上去捂住了他的嘴：“不许胡说！什么命不久？等会我就叫大夫过来，给你好好诊治！”

“大夫无用，心中病，医药岂能根除？”诸葛亮苦笑道，只觉得刘备的手已经摸到了自己袖子里去，紧紧地握了他的手腕，温热而软。若是平时，他当然乐于享受，但是现在，他只觉得肚子里有二十五只小兔子——百爪挠心。

“孔明什么心事，还不能让我知道么？”听到诸葛亮这么说，刘备反而调笑起来，伸出手去按住诸葛亮的肩膀，脸凑到他面前。另一只手依旧留在袖子里，扣着他的脉。

细细看去诸葛亮的面色虽然有些憔悴，但并不是病容，反而有那么点健康的滋润之色。脉象也算正常。想来从今日一早群臣就左右不对，刘备也就开始留了心眼。

诸葛亮只是摇头不语，眉头紧蹙，叹息连连。刘备伸出手抚上他的脸颊。指尖在他的唇间游走。

诸葛亮有些慌神地抬了头看了刘备，伸了手去按住刘备那只不老实的手指。

“孔明若是有什么话不能对我说，恐怕也不能对外人讲了。若不讲，病怎么会好？孔明病着，我只怕也会因这心事，跟着你病了。”刘备愈发地凑近了，“若如此，孔明不会心疼么？”

“主公怎么能这么说……贵体康健，何来病痛？”

“那可难说。若是为了孔明的缘故，连我自己都不晓得会如何。”

诸葛亮的脸色发青，想到屏风后面的屋子里躲着的一干人等，虽然刘备声音不大，怕也是藏不住的。可是还未等他辩白一二，刘备的唇已然咬上他的唇瓣。再不给他做声的机会。诸葛亮头皮发麻，不敢大声反驳，又不敢多说别的话，生怕被人听了去。而刘备愈发肆无忌惮起来，伸手探向他的领口。

“主公，亮……有话要说。”他挣扎地挤出一句话，心里叫苦不迭，想是自己的计策已经被刘备看破了，可是戏还要演下去。他正了正色，又勉强咳嗽了几声，说道，“主公，曹丕篡汉……”

“等等，”刘备把手指轻压于诸葛亮唇上，语气却格外的严肃沉着，“今日孔明身体不适，还是莫要谈论国事，以免多费心神。”

说着话间，刘备抬起头，目光斜刺里落到挡着内室的屏风上。虽然屏风宽大厚重，仍挡不住从屋内投下来的几道人影在其下晃动——毕竟屋子里塞了太多的人，总是有人会在门口。刘备毕竟是战场上历经生死的人，眼尖瞄到，心下也登时明白了七八分。

诸葛亮府中上下都知道，如果汉中王来在军师卧室，那便是没有命令不得擅入。方才刘备已经清退了侍从，如今他起身关了门，屋子里便只剩下两人，还有屏风后的狭窄内室里只得闻声，不能见外面举动的大气都不敢喘的群臣。

此时的诸葛亮完全不知该如何是好，然而刘备悠哉游哉，微蹙的眉头和口上挂着的“孔明身体为重”之类的话，亦藏不住他眼中和嘴角略带狡黠之色。他去关门的时候，还特意绕了一下，伸着脖子往屏风后头的宅门里看了一下。门半掩着，门后露出半截衣襟袖口。他笑了笑，坐回到诸葛亮塌边。

“其实，我也略通医术，虽然说不是什么高手，然而军旅之中，必要的医术也是要有的，方才得以保命。既然孔明说医药治不好你的病，那我不如试试我这偏方？”

诸葛亮吞了口口水，看着刘备掀开被子，整个人欺身而来。

又是一次眩晕的吻，舌尖如蛇游入口内，挑逗着每一个他已经熟稔的敏感之处。两人相处至今，即使是诸葛亮身上最细微的地方，刘备也再清楚不过。轻轻地吮吸，被他纠缠之人便无力抗争，只是不甘心地回应起来。

松口后，刘备轻笑：“还好，看起来你没有发烧，万幸。”

诸葛亮看这时候刘备还在调笑，心里有些不服，还惦记着今日之任，慌忙再次皱了眉装作不舒服的样子，连连咳嗽。

刘备故作惊疑地拍他的背，可是另一只手已经绕上他的胸口。

“如果不能止咳，让我来帮帮孔明吧。”

刘备弯下身子，舌尖舔上诸葛亮的脖颈，在喉结旁边打转。诸葛亮只觉得发痒，居然也忘了继续装下去，连忙想推开刘备。可是刘备不依不饶地凑上去，含住了诸葛亮的耳垂。

诸葛亮这才发现，不知道什么时候，自己的中衣已经被解开一边的衣带，蜜色的胸口裸露，白皙的皮肤透着红润，完全不像疾病之态。

当中衣被完全除去的时候，诸葛亮有些慌了，若是这样，只怕自己要丢丑。说又不知如何说，正在没奈何时，却已被刘备放倒在榻上，开始除去下身的衣物。诸葛亮死死咬着牙，脸上绯红之色犹如胭脂染成。可是偏偏此时此刻，他连一句“主公不可”都不敢喊出来。

刘备的动作很轻，也很温柔，但是诸葛亮几次想要脱身都不行。那股力量是无法挣脱的，身为武人的刘备，想要制住他这样一个文弱书生，已经是绰绰有余了。

诸葛亮很快就赤裸在了依旧身着官服的刘备面前，刘备并不像平日那样说些教人脸红的情话，反而是饶有兴味地打量着诸葛亮的身体，然后把目光落在那已经按捺不住的地方上面。诸葛亮被那情色又犀利的目光盯得浑身不自在，可是此时此刻，他也没有别的办法，只能本能地往角落里躲——榻的一头是内室的死角，只要不挪开屏风，不探出头，屋内就看不到自己。

刘备大约是看出了诸葛亮的用意，笑嘻嘻地凑上去，在诸葛亮耳边轻轻地说：“看你的身体，似乎病情不重，这样我就放心多了。”

诸葛亮咬紧下唇不敢吭声，只是缩成一团，眼见刘备爬过来，绕到自己背后，一边解着自己的衣带和裤带。他闭起眼睛，不敢再对视刘备略带邪魅的目光。

很快绕到诸葛亮身后，刘备背对着屏风，把诸葛亮整个拥进怀里。他没有除去全部的衣物，反而只是敞开胸怀，裸露出胸膛，把诸葛亮赤裸的背贴上来。褥裤褪下，被束缚在里面焦急的昂扬瞬间探出头来。可是他不急于享用怀中瑟瑟发抖的身体，反而开始在诸葛亮的脖颈间亲吻。

“看来孔明的病情并不算严重，这样就好，这样就好啊……”此时此刻刘备的手在捏弄着诸葛亮胸前的茱萸，那红色的敏感点已经硬挺发胀。但是刘备的声音，竟然如平常对话一样。只恨得诸葛亮牙根痒痒，偏一句话都说不出。

“既然如此，我倒是好奇刚才孔明所说之国事。难道那竟是令你害病之心事吗？”

粗糙的指尖在铃口抚弄，不时带起里面渗出的汁液，扯出一条半透明的细线。诸葛亮闭上眼睛，他虽然已经不会为这种事感到羞愧，但是毕竟此时处境非常，他还是会有羞赧之心。

“主公……”诸葛亮勉强让自己的声音听起来正常一些，咬着牙忍着刘备两只手恣意的戏弄，“曹丕篡汉，汉室倾危……国不可一日无主……”

两只手在腿侧最柔软敏感的部位揉搓，诸葛亮自己都觉得自己的声音发颤，赶紧掩了口。刘备轻轻笑着，一边继续搓弄他的分身，另一只手循着每一个熟悉的位置——他所知道的能让诸葛亮满足的敏感部分，一路抚弄而上。

身体太过熟悉这种刺激，轻易被俘获，然后与之共鸣。诸葛亮咬着牙却还得把话说完。

“如今国中文武，皆虑此事，因而……愿奉大王为帝……唔……”大概是因为称呼有误，下身猛地被捏紧，诸葛亮差点呻吟出声。喘息片刻，那只手停了下来。刘备把诸葛亮紧紧地抱在怀里，用散开的衣服裹住他的身体。

“于是？”

“不想主公不肯如此，因此我见众官皆有怨愤之心……只怕不久必散。若群臣散尽，魏、吴来攻，则两川之地难保……我岂能不忧心忡忡？”

诸葛亮说完最后一句话，即使没有看到刘备的眼神，也察觉气氛有异。刘备口中的热气轻轻吹在他的耳际：“孔明啊……若是我执意不肯，你也会同你口中之文武群臣一般，离我而去么？”

诸葛亮咬着牙，他不恨刘备如此发问，恨只恨刘备此时的语调，竟如他当真忧虑难耐而切切发问之态。若不看眼前之景，仅是听去，只会想到一脸忧愁急切的刘备皱眉而探问。

而此时，诸葛亮勉强回身，看到的是刘备得意的笑。他却只能顺着刘备的意思把戏演完。

刘备扳着诸葛亮的双臀，舌尖舔弄他玉色的肩膀，而自己的分身已经在某处入口磨蹭多时，不时地探入一点，又退出来。这刺激撩得诸葛亮一句话都说不出，只是紧咬牙关，努力不让自己泄露出半点呻吟。

“孔明为何不答？难道……”刘备一边如此发问，手上力道加重，诸葛亮被拖着，窄小的甬道被那火热的硬挺完全占据。瞬间被充满，虽然两人的身体已经多年契合，然而这初来的刺激，还是让他差点呼喊出声。

刘备扳过他的头，吻住他战栗不止的嘴唇。现在那双唇已经樱红润泽，而脸颊上那勉强装出的憔悴，也都被霞色所取代。诸葛亮仰着头看向刘备的眼睛——不知何时，那双眼里尽显温柔，柔软沉静得仿佛一汪水，而水下是情欲的汹涌波澜。

被那温热柔软所包裹的刘备此时也有些沉不住气，他蜷起腿，让诸葛亮扶着榻边，自己扶着他的身体上下移动。宽大的衣袍没有办法裹住两个人，随着律动，诸葛亮被红润所笼罩的蜜色肌肤在玄色衣料中时隐时现。两条小腿从衣袍后露出来，被那浓郁的黑衬得格外白皙。

“亮……当然不会背弃主公……”诸葛亮的声音难以抑制地颤抖，可是刘备扶着他的腰，深浅交错的突入愈发激烈。温热湿润的内壁温柔地吞吐着他的分身，因为恰到好处的默契，每一寸需要被抚慰的地方都得到了满足。

而对于诸葛亮来说，也是如此。敏感的一点每每被突刺，然后更深的地方奇异的感觉随着每一次撞击而愈发明显。

一阵阵眩晕的快感让诸葛亮睁不开眼，他很想以呻吟之声，同之前无数个夜晚一样，释放自己的快意。然而这次，他只能以手掩口，胸口起伏着不敢做声。

偏生此时，刘备却又发问——这时节刘备的声音也有些凌乱，只是在故作镇定而已。

“呵……之前你们和我说起此事，我确实认真思量过。其实我亦有此意，只是仁德未立，恐怕天下人议论……啊……”

最后一叹本应是感慨，但是此时流泻而出的，却更像是欲望的宣泄。刘备忙也俯下身，吻住诸葛亮的脖颈，不让自己再出声。他本是想逗弄诸葛亮，没想到自己先沉不住气了。

手指环上诸葛亮的硬挺，上下搓动起来。诸葛亮被这前后的刺激搞得几乎魂不附体，不自觉地向前瘫软下去。刘备一只手扶他不住，只能任由他趴在榻上，索性跪起身来，扶着诸葛亮的身体，从后突入。看那玉色的身子半个探出衣袍的覆盖，刘备忍不住掀开衣服，低头盯着两人交合的部分。那场景让他也不禁涨红了脸。

这姿势最是深入，诸葛亮只觉得身体都要被贯穿，隐约的胀痛和极端的快感让他忍不住张口喘着粗气。不知道是刻意的隐忍让身体更为敏感，还是因为知道有人躲在内室而格外刺激，诸葛亮竟觉得此次情事与众不同。

“岂不闻……天予弗取，反受其乱……”诸葛亮努力地抬了抬头，让自己的声音不那么奇怪，“主公名正……言顺……”他说不下去了，自己的分身在刘备的手里战栗，他用被子堵住嘴，闷哼着，被高潮所笼罩。

刘备见诸葛亮瘫软下去，而手心已经是一片浓热，自己也加快了速度。只几下，便释放在身下人的体内。他也是紧咬牙关才忍住呼喊出声的冲动，然后马上弯下身去，吻上扭过头来的诸葛亮索吻的唇。

再一次唇舌交融，刘备伏在那挚爱之人的身体之上，只觉得心都是热的。

片刻，诸葛亮定了定神，一边慌手慌脚地穿衣服，一边接着刚才的说：“所以我意以为……主公还是应当继承大统，方才定蜀中志士之心。”说着话间看到床上的狼籍，诸葛亮忽然觉得羞愧起来，这话题和刚才的疯狂之举……实在有辱斯文。

刘备一边整理衣服一边微笑，“那也好，既然孔明都这么说了，而且群臣一再进言。”刘备弄好衣袍，好整以暇地还正了正冠，“那我听你所言也未尝不可，只是孔明的病……”

看着刘备挤眉弄眼的神色，诸葛亮哭笑不得，低着头嘟哝：“我倒无所谓，只是主公此言可当真。”

刘备知道诸葛亮等的就是这句，赶紧放大了声音说，“这种事，岂有戏言？”

诸葛亮一边掖衣服，一边哭笑不得地敲了敲屏风。憋得要死的群臣蜂拥而出，不管不顾地就叩拜下去，口称恭喜大王。

诸葛亮此时偷眼看刘备的神色，又气得半死——那人居然一脸惊诧，仿佛此事他丝毫不知情。

“军师……无病？”刘备此言一出，群臣皆笑，唯有诸葛亮咧了半晌嘴，却挤不出一个笑容。不知是他心有疑虑而错觉，或者是果真如此，他总觉得身边群僚的笑里面藏了什么东西。

“陷孤于不义，皆卿等也！”刘备跌足。看他此举，若不是当着众人的面，诸葛亮简直想上去把他按在榻上。

刘备瞟了一眼暗暗切齿的诸葛亮，挥动袍袖，挡住榻上的一片狼藉。

此后几日诸葛亮见到当日前去的几个人，都只想绕着走。可是除了糜竺曾经拉着他皮笑肉不笑地玩笑了几句，其他人似乎颇不在意。或许是疑邻偷斧，诸葛亮只觉得他们看自己的眼神都有些古怪。

到了称帝大礼那日，刘备加封群臣，并不多言，却只是单独提出，封诸葛亮为丞相。

“丞相啊，至此以后，你可是一人之下，万人之上了，需要尽力才是。”

刘备的眼中颇含深意，诸葛亮却只能哭笑不得地叩首谢恩。

看来以后还要多装几次病，好好吓唬吓唬他，诸葛亮暗自腹诽。不过若有下次，屋内可不能再有其他人了。


End file.
